Hunting Remnant's Demons
by Variki Wolfheart
Summary: When an ill fated fight against the forces of the Burning Legion send Demon Hunter Kytaan Shadowhawk into a portal to an unknown world she has no idea what is in store for her. She lands in the world of Remnant and meets up with a team that will change her life for the better. This is a RWBY-WoW crossover with an OC. I do not own RWBY or World Of Warcraft. Changed to M for language
1. Chapter 1

I screamed as I fell head first into the portal. That blasted demon filth pushed me through! If only I had been slightly faster none of this would have happened! Now I am tumbling headlong into only the gods know where with no backup and only one glaive that I had somehow managed to maintain a grip on as I was blasted through the air into the swirling yellow-green vortex. Looking below me I can now see a vast forest of red colored trees spreading out below me and I rushing through the air to meet them. Righting myself I called upon my innate demonic powers and spread my wings slowing my decent. Gliding over the trees I spotted a nearby clearing and made my way towards it and landed on the soft red petal-like leaves that blanketed the forest floor.

Sighing I sank to my knees on the forest floor and began to take stock of my meager provisions and assess my situation. Looking through my bags I was disheartened by what I saw. All that remained of my rations were a couple of hard slices of bread and some dried fish. As equipment went I was not much better off. Aside from my singular remaining glaive all I had was a long knife that I used for skinning and cleaning my kills for weapons. Checking my armor I was only slightly better off. I was wearing my standard leather trousers and leg-guards and my forearms were covered in a set of leather bracers studded with metal rivets. My chest was only covered by a tight fitting leather harness that was really more along the lines of two pieces of fur lined leather crossed over and supporting my bust and laced together in the back. Not particularly protective or covering but it gave me the widest range of motion possible to help with my preferred fighting technique. Also I had a loose cotton shirt and a long hooded cape in my bag for the more cold climates that I sometimes visited. I donned both of these and raised my hood, as the temperature of the air was drastically colder than my previous local.

 _Now,_ I thought, _time to discover where I've ended up. This place... It feels odd. Also it matches no part of Azeroth that I know. Though I have not visited the island of Pandaria. Maybe the portal somehow sent me there?_

With that I set off following the setting sun hoping against hope that I would find some inkling of civilization or perhaps someone willing to point me in the correct direction. I had been wandering for a couple hours when I heard it. Explosions and a roaring of some unknown beast. Being no stranger to battle and war after centuries in service to the Illidari fighting the Legion I rushed forward intent on reaching the fight and helping whichever side I felt could possibly help me more. Before I came upon the battle I again activated some of my demonic abilities and shifted into spectral sight allowing me to see what it is I would be dealing with before I arrived. What I saw however shocked me. There seemed to be four young women fighting a large ursine creature covered in spikes. As I was in spectral sight I couldn't make out details or faces but it was clear who I would be helping. Shifting back to normal sight I charged.

With a growl I bounded into the clearing and slashed at the monster across its right foreleg drawing its attention and saving a small girl with a impossibly large scythe from taking the blow that was meant to smash her into the ground. Looking at the monster in front of me I was perplexed. The thing stood roughly nine feet tall and was black as pitch except for the myriad of spikes sprouting from its back and a red marked face mask that were like the ivory tusks of an Elekk only whiter. The thing that perplexed my the most however was the fact that my glaive that could rend through the toughest demon hide had hardly scratched the ursine beast. There was definitely a wound but it was not nearly what I was hoping it would be. With another growl I lunged at the beast again determined for it to stay focused on me and away from the young women who quickly gathered themselves and now began to discuss something among themselves. Ignoring them I few into a complex series of attacks.

With a roar of agony and fury the ursine beast swung his giant paw at me and connected with my chest, shredding my shirt and revealing my toned stomach and intricate violet tattoos that ran the entire length of my upper body. Swinging again it smashed my into a tree next to the red haired scythe user who, with the help of a blonde haired young woman, hauled me to my feet and ushered me behind her.

"Stay here! You helped us regroup so now let us finish this Ursa so that we can help you!" she said with a determined voice that almost made me chuckle. It was just too adorable sounding coming from her.

"Blake stay with her while me and Ruby hit it head on. Weiss you provide us with some covering fire!" the blonde yelled at the other two members of this bizarre team.

The little red reaper ran forwards at speeds I thought impossible for a human while the white haired girl started casting streaks of fire and ice from her rapier, blasting the Ursa as they called it back a few steps. The blonde who had not been far behind the red clad girl, who I guessed was Ruby, caught up and started to add explosive strikes from some strange gauntlets that covered her forearms. Working together they easily dispatched the beast. The final blow came from a well placed strike from Ruby that separated the beast's head from its shoulders. After a quick round of celebrating they returned their attention to me.

"So..." Ruby began "Who are you? Are you a huntress?"

"Huntress? Not exactly no. As for who I am that is easier to answer. My name is Kytaan (pronounce: kay-tahn) Shadowhawk. I am looking for someone to tell me where I am so that I may return home if possible" I say while clutching my bruised stomach. "And you? Who do I owe my life to so that I may properly thank you all?"

"I'm Ruby Rose. The blonde over there is my sister Yang Xiao Long. The one in white over there is Weiss Schnee and this one in black right here is Blake Belladonna. We are team RWBY form Beacon academy. As for where we are right now we are in the forest of Foreverfall. We were sent to clear out some of the local Grimm with teams JNPR and CFVY. That answer your question?" Ruby said this in a single breath and I was struggling to understand her ramblings.

"You dolt! You confused her! Sorry about that. Our leader has a bit of a motor mouth" Weiss apologized with a slightly abashed look.

"What is the world called. I do not know any of the locations you said," I said.

"Ummm...Remnant. Do you have some crazy amnesia or something?" Yang said which earned her a quick elbow in the side from Blake.

"Then it is as I feared. I am on an entirely different world." I muttered to my self, drawing some concerned and confused expressions from the group in front of me.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Ruby asked politely "I'm sure our headmaster Professor Ozpin could help you out!"

"Very well. I will go and see your professor. Thank you Ruby Rose."

"No problem! After all you helped us! It just seems right that we help you. Also just call me Ruby," she said with a cute little grin.

A short walk later we met up with eight other individuals standing around some sort of transport. There was clearly two distinct groups one on either side of the ship's ramp. The group closest to us consisted of a tall blonde male with sapphire eyes sporting a simple white breastplate over a hooded jacket with a sword belted at his waist, another tall individual, this one being a red-haired female wearing a bronze corset type of armor with a short sword and shield on her back, a black-haired boy in green with pink eyes with no detectable weapon, and a ginger girl with a pink skirt and some strange silver contraption strapped to her back.

On the other side of the ramp stood the other team. There was a very tall man with a giant bronze sword and a singular green pauldron on his shoulder. Standing to his left was a dark skinned man with rust colored hair and milky white eyes that led me to believe that he was blind. Across form him was a woman in high heeled boots dressed primarily in brown with dark glasses perched on her nose and a black handbag hanging in her grip. What made me do a double take though was the fourth member of this team. She was beautiful with long, straight brown hair and a simple rust colored outfit with gold-colored armored pieces. But what made me do a double take wasn't her beauty though as I was used to beautiful people growing up in the elven city of Silvermoon. No what startled me was the pair of brown rabbit ears that sprouted from her head.

As I was observing these new faces all of them turned to greet the returning team and inquire about their whereabouts for the past few hours. Concern was obvious in their voices and they seemed to know team RWBY well and treated them almost like family. After several minutes the one with the rabbit ears caught sight of me in the treeline and stiffened reaching toward a trunk held at her back. Noticing this Ruby rushed to my rescue and introduced me.

"Every one this is Kytaan Shadowhawk. She saved us from an Ursa major and now she is coming with us to meet Ozpin. She is lost and trying to get home. Kytaan this is team JNPR and team CFVY."

She introduced everyone in turn and made no mention of my mutterings of being from a different world and I did not wish to elaborate any further in my bruised and exhausted state. Greeting them I slowly limped into the light and heard several gasps from the assembled teams, including RWBY. My toned torso was heavily bruised and my side had several bleeding scratches from the fight. My tattoos glowed in the soft evening light and made the wounds stand out in stark contrast.

"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad." Weiss murmured as I collapsed a short distance from them, "Did you not use your aura?"

"What is aura?" I wheezed. _Damn this hurts! That thing hit harder than a Fel-Reaver!_

 _"_ You don't know about aura? How have you been fighting Grimm then? Fighting without is almost suicidal!" Blake shouted concern and anger battling for dominance in her tone.

"Before today I have never seen a Grimm as you call them. I don't even know what this world is! All of this is foreign to me..." I said as my vision swam. I tried to stop myself from falling to the ground but was unsuccessful and passed out on the leaf litter around me succumbing to the immense pain I was feeling.

When I next woke it was in yet another unfamiliar place. This time I was in a clean room that was startlingly bright. The floor appeared to be tiled in marble and the walls were the color of alabaster. The ceiling housed several light fixtures that kept everything bathed in pale unnatural light. Looking around I saw that the room was empty save for my bed and five padded chairs that were arrayed around the room, all pointed in my general direction with the closest one being right by my bedside near my head. All of them were occupied as well. The members of team RWBY sat in the four near the wall and door and a man whom I had not yet met sat in the chair by my bedside. Gingerly I sat up and coughed to wake the others which startled them into more alert states.

"How ya feeling Kytaan?" Yang asked quietly.

"Better. My body's enhanced regeneration must have kicked in while I was out."

"Actually it is because we activated your aura. It did the healing while you were unconscious these past two days and I must say you have a lot of it," the man beside me said.

I turned to get a full view of this newcomer. He looked older with silver hair and a cane. He was dressed in a fancy suit of some kind with a green scarf around his neck and a steaming mug of some dark liquid rested in his hand. Perched on the end of his nose were a pair of small dark spectacles that I assumed were more for looks than practical use. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall though just how tall I was uncertain.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy for huntsman and huntresses. My I ask what you are. You are clearly not human nor are you faunus. Your ears are a dead give away to that."

Reaching up I realized I was indeed without my hooded cape and my shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair was released from it's customary ponytail and my dagger-like ears were on full display. Sighing I nod and proceed to explain.

"The thing you must first know is that I am not of this world. I am from a place called Azeroth which is very different from here. As for what I am... well, I am known as a blood elf or Sin'dorei. I however have somewhat abandoned my race and am now an Illidari or demon hunter. I have been infused with the Fel energies of demons, for what better to hunt demons than someone who is part demon." Ozpin nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"I know not where I landed or where I am now but I wish to know if you could help me home or if not help me to find a place with your people. I don't know if I will be of much help as my weapon seems useless here on Remnant but my blade is yours if you are willing. I know you must have questions of me now so ask. I shall be an open book," I say this with a slight quiver to my voice at the sudden rush of emotions I was feeling.

"What happened to your eyes. We removed your veil to check your pupils for dilation and your eyes seem to be made of pure energy. Unusual to say the least."

"I removed them," I state simply to a symphony of gasps from team RWBY and a raised brow from Ozpin " It is part of becoming an Illidari. We can still see as you do but we also have the ability to see more. We call this spectral sight. It allows us to see everything in a way that even on the blackest of nights we can see our surroundings. This is not all it dose however. It allows us to see living things through solid matter so there is virtually no surprising us and if our foe were to become invisible they cannot hide from our gaze."

"Intriguing. You mentioned Illidari being part demon. How so?"

"We take on certain demon characteristics like my horns and some even grow scales on their skin. We also have wings that we can summon from our more demonic side to allow us to glide vast distances and we can even shift into a full demonic form for a brief period of time to help mitigate the amount of damage we receive and increase our own prowess and strength. Also we can channel our excess energy into a powerful beam from our eyes which is part of why they appear to be made of pure energy."

"Hmm..." Ozpin gazed out the window and seemed to ponder something for a while. Finally he spoke again "Would you like to become a huntress? It is not the easiest or most glamorous life and as you saw in team RWBY's hunt it can be extremely dangerous. It would mean you would need to forge a new weapon or set of weapons and take classes with the rest of the teams for four years but it is an honorable life."

I could hardly believe my ears! He actually wanted me for his school. I was ecstatic and accepted without a single thought. Finally a chance to do some good after all my wrongs! With a small smile he rose and excused himself saying he needed to go place me on the roster and add me as a fifth member of team RWBY, leaving me alone with said team who were excitedly discussing school with me. Ruby saying she would help me with forging my new weapons, Weiss and Blake offering to tutor me so as to not be behind the freshman class that they themselves were in, and Yang offering to spar with me and teach me all about fighting. I was looking forward to it all. Later that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face ready to start my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

My first week at Beacon flew by on the wings of a hawk. The speed at which I had to absorb new cultures, teachings, philosophies, and history were astounding. This compounded with my frequent trips to see the doctors in the infirmary to answer questions and allow them to preform several tests on me led to my detached and glazed over state that I found myself in at my first dueling lesson's with the stern and rather cold Professor Goodwitch. I was both repulsed and fascinated by this teacher. Never had I met someone who could be so knowledgeable on so many things that it left me dazed, who could also freeze your heart with a single glare. While I was impressed with her skills and mind no other feelings surfaced when I thought of her. Ruby on the other hand...

"Miss Shadowhawk if you are done daydreaming it is your turn in the arena," Goodwitch snapped, which caused me to jump and several students snickered at my near panicked state.

"But Professor I have no weapon. How do you expect me to duel? With my bare hands?" I asked hoping that somehow I could get out of this. While I was no stranger to unarmed combat I highly doubted I could best some of the intricate and bizarre weapons I had seen some of my class mates wielding with only my hands and feet.

"Yes I am aware. Which is why I have paired you with Yang in an unarmed version of our normal duels. I think even you could find this acceptable?"

"Of course Professor," I said feeling slightly relieved. Casting a look at the rest of my team I saw that their expressions varied greatly. There were two extremes that I could see. The first was the look of absolute glee in the blonde brawler's face. The other was unmasked horror on the faces of the other three. They all knew to fear Yang's punches, which at this point in time I had yet to be on the receiving end of.

After quickly changing we took our places across from each other. Yang began bouncing on her feet in anticipation and took up a boxers stance. I stood still, balancing on the balls of my bare feet and letting my body remained relaxed giving me a look of carefree indifference towards the fight, but in actuality made it near impossible to predict my first move and in some cases unnerved the opponent. This however was not the case with Yang as she returned my glazed over look with one of anticipation. Other than in the forest for those brief moments no one had seen me fight and I could hear anticipation in the voices of the crowd. I don't remember how long we stood there before Goodwitch gave the order to begin but when it came I was more than prepared. I had seen Yang battle an Ursa in Professor Ports class and knew what to expect from Yang and she did not disappoint.

Yang flew towards me with a wild yell and swung for my head hoping to end the bought quickly. I casually let my body flow to the left and then spun behind her where I delivered a quick and accurate kick to her left kidney. Yang stumbled and cursed under her breath as she turned back towards me looking slightly more weary of me now that I had shown both my speed and precision. Smiling at her I decided it was my turn to attack. Lunging forward I delivered three quick jabs to her stomach and a quick chop into her right shoulder, disabling her arm. Yang looked scared now. Her semblance was flaring at maximum and her aura was still in the green zone according to the projection above us but I had disabled her and passed right through her aura as if it not even there. She took up her stance again as best she could and swung for me again. Again I dodged and ended up behind her, this time however I did not strike her instead I stood there and waited for her to turn around again. As soon as she had I launched forward and slammed me heel into her throat slamming her into a wall and almost crushing her windpipe. Whispers accompanied this as Goodwitch quickly called the match and Yang was carted off on a stretcher to the infirmary.

"Miss Shadowhawk and Miss Rose stay here please. The rest of you are dismissed," Goodwitch called out.

As the rest of the class filed out quickly (each and every one discussing what they had just witnessed and what would happen to me) as Ruby and I made our way to Goodwitch who was fuming with anger. I could just about see the steam rising out of her ears as she turned and glared at me. I met her gaze with as little emotion as I could, which was no small feat as the woman's glare was enough to curdle milk. I had to physically restrain myself as my hand inched toward the knife I kept hidden at my waist. Bracing myself for a tirade like none other I stopped one meter away and held myself in the same stance I had used in my fight with Yang, sure I was about to get into another brawl.

"What were you even thinking!? You could have _KILLED_ her! Your own team mate!" Goodwitch screamed at me so loudly I felt like my ears would bleed. "Not only that but held nothing back at all in that fight. Now honestly answer me, because I will know if you are lying, what drove you to almost murder another student?"

"Instincts. I was just doing what I have been doing for hundreds of years and that is eliminate the threat presented to me," I said. "I am a trained killer of both demon and man alike. All I did was fight the way I did while I was in training and I figured she could handle it. What with the aura you all possess in this world."

"Your attacks ignored her aura. Her aura was intact but you broke her body. How?"

"I honestly don't know. You are the teacher aren't you supposed to be telling me the answer to this dilemma Professor?" 

"You need to be punished severely for this you do realize? You could be forced to leave Beacon, or even Vale, entirely! What do you have to say to that Kytaan?"

"No punishment you can administer can compare to what I have endured. Not a single thing could be worse that what I have suffered at the hands of the Legion. So do your worst for it will not break me," I said with a glare that was so intense my eyes glowed through my red veil illuminating her face in a sickly light.

"Oh what could you possibly have suffered? You probably are like every other student here. Young and inexperienced and the worst thing pales in comparison to the actual tragedies of life."

Fixing her with a glare I described my life before Beacon. Not censoring any thing I began with the Legion's slaughter of my home village when I was young and worked my way through my life as an orphan on the streets until the time I was conscripted to fight the legion as punishment for stealing. From there I skipped ahead to the time I was training as an Illidari and the pain and torture that was involved with losing what I was and being forged into a weapon. I then proceeded to tell her something I had not even told Ozpin whom I had shared this all with previously when I was released from the hospital. I told her of being Illidan's plaything for torturing and being his personal assassin when he thought it necessary. I told her and Ruby everything not caring if it was scaring Ruby or making me sound like a villain who was to dangerous to live. They needed to know. I ended my tale by saying one thing.

"I am now seeking redemption for my past so judge me how you will."

 _No more secrets,_ I thought. _No more hiding time to be judged._

When I finished I turned and exited the room and started walking, not really caring where I ended up. As I walked I became aware of a presence following me in my wanderings. Glancing behind me I saw Ruby keeping a respectful distance but always maintaining visual contact with me. Sighing I gave her a gesture that told her she was allowed to walk beside me. She did so with no hesitation and latched onto my arm as I made my way toward Beacon Cliff where we sat in mutual silence for several minutes. After a bit of fidgeting around Ruby broke the silence.

"So... Are you okay?"

"Not really no," I replied, "I don't belong here. You heard it all. I am a killer and I don't even deserve to be here. I am a monster."

"Nope."

"Nope?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone.

"Monsters lack a soul and kill even though they don't have to. You fought Yang and won. You just need to learn control. Your semblance may just be that you are able to ignore aura or the way you fight is so strong that the aura just doesn't take the hit cause it would cause more damage that way or something, who knows? But you are no monster." She stated it with such certainty that I started to believe her.

"How are you able to forgive me for putting Yang in the hospital? I would of thought you would be angry with me if anyone was going to be."

Ruby chuckled at this. "Yang has put plenty of people in the hospital, including me. I think it is time she got a taste of her own medicine. Seriously though it was a good fight. I honestly haven't seen anyone move like you did today. It was like an elegant dance." she said with a dreamy expression on her face.

I smiled at her. My leader was something else alright. Sighing again, this time with content, I laid back on the short grass and stared at the darkening sky. The clouds had turned into a subtle purple color and the remaining light from the sun bathed the land in a cheery orange glow that faded into a smoky gray. The beauty of Remnant was unparalleled and I was experiencing it with the young reaper whom I had grown quite fond of in the short time I've known her. I fell asleep feeling more at ease than I had felt in a really long time with the little red-clad girl watching over me.

The next day I was rudely awoken by a shrill whistle and four giggling girls. Jumping to my feet I was pleased to see Yang standing tall with no signs of injury on her. The doctors apparently can work wonders in such a short amount of time. Walking up to her a gave her a quick hug and apologized, to which she said not to worry. She also assured me that she had gotten it all sorted out and Goodwitch wouldn't be punishing me. She also explained that Ruby had told them my whole story and they all agreed that what was in the past should stay in the past. What was important was what I did from here on out. Blake seemed to understand this better than any of the others. I decided I would have to learn her story one of these days and we all walked back to the school together.

Ruby came up to me several hours later with a strange assortment of tools for drawing and plunked them all down on my lap.

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with all this?" I asked rather confused.

"We need to make your weapons today or you wont have anything to use in Grimm Studies on Monday! It is your turn after all."

I groaned. I knew this day would come eventually and I just decided to buckle down and get it all over with. After all she was correct that it was my turn to fight a Grimm next class and I would definitely prefer to fight it with something besides a skinning knife and my hands. Looking down at the paper I began to draw a simple glaive. A slight curve in the blades that hooked sharply at the ends with a serrated back and simple leather-wrapped hilts. The design was then passed off to Ruby who nodded and hurried from the room saying she would be back. I glanced over at Yang and she shrugged.

"She is a bit nuts when it comes to weapons. Trust me Kay when she gets back you won't be disappointed." Yang said.

"Alright I guess. I just thought I may be part of the forging process for my own weapons. Also Kay?" I asked.

"Ya. Short for Kytaan. Seriously no one has ever given you a nickname before?"

"Only my mother."

With that we both fell silent. The silence was only broken by Weiss occasionally typing into her scroll or Blake flipping the page of her book. Everyone started to become restless after four hours in which the only contact with Ruby was her frantically calling to find out what my favorite color was. After I told her it was purple like fresh lavender she hung up and we didn't hear anything else from her. After six hours Ruby came back into our dorm. Looking tired but pleased she handed me a long box that had been hastily wrapped in brown paper and a string tied into a bow was taped to the top. Opening it my breath caught in my throat.

Ruby had taken my design an had improved it. The shape and size were as I had specified and the back of the blade was covered in saw-like serrations like I had drawn but that is where my design stopped and Ruby's masterful artwork and craftsmanship came in. The hilts of the glaives were wrapped in leather that had been dyed purple like fresh lavender. The blades had gracefully curved lines the same color all up and down their length. They emulated my tattoos and were beautifully done. Embedded in the blade were purple dust crystals that I knew from my new Dust Applications class as lightning dust. All in all they were the most beautiful weapons I had ever seen and would cause most of my old brethren to be immensely jealous. Rising from my chair I strode over to Ruby and hugged her tightly. As I was to emotional for words it was the best I could do.

"Your welcome!" she said with a small giggle and hugged me back.

Walking back over I picked up both glaives and began doing tight little patterns around myself while everyone watched both admiring Ruby's latest work and my control of these new weapons. At last I grew tired of playing with my new glaives and stored them under my hammock that I had hung in the room as my bed and turned to see everyone watching me still.

"What? Is something the matter?" I asked feeling like I may have done something wrong again.

"Ummm Kytaan look down. You are sorta glowing," Yang said in a hushed whisper.

Looking down I was indeed glowing. My tattoos had begun to glow with the same energy I had felt coursing through the twin blades I had just been twirling about myself. Shrugging I explained that this was normal. When I fight and interact with powerful energies my tattoos would glow and it served as a warning in case I was unaware of said energies. Satisfied with my explanation they all turned back to their own things and I crawled into bed and decided to catch up on my history work and opened my text book to the assigned readings. I had just began to finish when my scroll I had gotten from Ozpin rang. I answered and was surprised to hear Ozpin on the other end.

"Kytaan please report to my office as quickly as you can. We have something to discuss."

I stood up and explained where I was going and slung my new glaives across my back remembering the urgency of Ozpin's tone. If he was nervous I would be prepared for anything. After a quick jog and elevator ride I arrived at the headmaster's office. I knocked and entered as soon as I was acknowledged. Standing around the desk were four people of which two I recognized. Ozpin and Goodwitch were facing me and upon my entrance the other two men turned towards me. One was tall and lanky with dark gray hair and red eyes that matched the ratty cape he wore. The other was a broad shouldered man in a military uniform who looked as old as Ozpin or maybe slightly younger.

"Qrow, James meet Kytaan Shadowhawk. Kytaan meet Qrow Rose, Ruby and Yang's uncle and General James Ironwood."

"A pleasure to meet you Kytaan. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting you in person. Ozpin has told me a lot about you." Ironwood said shaking my hand.

"Nice ta meet ya. Ruby won't stop talking about ya. Guess she wasn't lying, you are pretty damn good looking." I blushed at this remark.

 _Ruby thinks I am good looking?_

"Kytaan, the reason why you are here is because we want to ask you if you recognized something. Please be honest and tell us all you know." Ozpin said with a serious look. Turning his screen towards me I felt my heart drop to my stomach. There on the screen of his personal computer was the glowering faces of several Felgaurds, a pack of felstalkers, an infernal and a dreadlord.

"I know exactly what this is and what it means. It's a Legion scouting party. It means the Legion has come to Remnant."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Hey sorry about the long time between updates. I had to rewrite this chapter four times because I did not like where it was going or I did not like how it was written. Hopefully I can get a style of writing down that I like and updates will be up more often and my writing will flow better. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. I'm back!

**I'm back people! Wow its been a while huh? So I must apologize profusely for the lack of updates to Hunting Remnant's Demons or any activity at all. You see my old computer kinda...exploded. Yep a fan blew up and shredded the inside of my computer just a little bit. I also now have a full time job now that makes my writing time basically nonexistent if I also want sleep on the weekdays and free time on the weekends to do things like shopping for food and other important things. So again I apologize though it is not my fault. I would also like to take this time to thank all of you who have taken your time to read this little story of mine. I know that there are a lot of better stories out there (I know cause I have read quite a few of them!). So I would also like to thank those of you who have favorited and followed this story. I would also like to say that I go my first review and I thank you for that as well. So I would like to thank you all individually but that would take a while to write that many private messages so I will list you all and thank you at the end. So without further ado all the people that fallowed, favorited and reviewed Hunting Remnants Demons.**

 **Followers:** Lemmata, Ryuzaki 007, blaze837 and knyrre

 **Favoriters:** KorinaDragonClaw, Ryuzaki 007, blaze837 and knyrre

 **Reviewer:** delta2177

 **Thank you all for your support and if you name is up there for both favorite and follow then you are doubly awesome! Thanks for all the views and I look forward to more reviews in the future. I appreciate constructive criticism and positive reviews but I will accept anything to be honest. If you catch any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes feel free to tell me and I will work to edit them when I get the time. Well I think I am just about done here. Just going to tell you lot that I got something brewing in my mind that may be coming to you from me. It dose not have a name yet but I am gonna make my own season 4 (or is it volume 4? I forget which RWBY uses) with a new OC who will show up as a new bodyguard for Weiss but is actually an agent for Qrow whose mission will be to reunite the shattered remains of teams of RWBY and JNPR and it will focus on how everyone works together after the tragedies that took place at the end of season(volume?) 3. So look forward to that ya? Oh also...**

 _How has it gone so wrong?_ That thought raced through my mind as I viciously fought my way towards Blake, who lay in a puddle of her own blood. She was firing Gambol Shroud into the ever growing crowd of demons that continued to flow into the clearing. I bounded across the remaining few meters between us and scooped her up into my arms and sprinted towards the evacuation zone. The horde of demons screamed after us but I paid them no heed. My sole purpose now was to get my precious cargo to the Bullhead and get her wounds treated. I found myself whispering calming words to Blake as I ran, trying as best I could to keep her focused as I pressed my hand into her wound to stem the steady flow of her precious life fluids.

 _I won't lose her! I refuse to lose more people that I consider family to you heartless bastards!_

I could see the airship in front of me, the medical crew already outside waiting for us to arrive. Lowering Blake as gently as I could onto the gurney I let the medical crew take over her care and turned back towards the demons. There was only one thing I could do to slow them down. Steeling myself and slowing my breathing I reached into the well of fel energies that boiled just below the surface. Releasing my breath in a bestial roar I shifted and let the demon inside take over and charged into the amassing demons and began to shred all demons that came in reach of my claws. Everything became a blur of blood and fire and when it was all over all that remained was the silence of the dead. Striding forward I tore down the portal and turned back to the ship.

 **So I hope that gets you all hyped for the next chapter! So that really is all for now. I hope to see some more reviews and I will see you all in the next chapter. Peace out boys and girls!**


	4. Chapter 3

The interrogation room was shrouded in deep shadow. The only light source was located over the plain steel table. It's feeble illumination was hardly enough to fill the corners of the small chamber even with my enhanced eyesight. The chamber consisted of four plain gray brick walls. The one to my left was the wall with the steel door situated in the middle and the one to my left had a mirror that I knew was a window on the other side. Using spectral sight I saw a few people on the other side of the wall. I knew the profiles of Qrow and General Ironwood but there was a woman whom I couldn't recognize standing with them. She was just a head shorter than both men and wore a saber at her waist but other than that I could not distinguish her from any other woman. Seated across from me was a military police investigator who was reading a list of charges laid against me and the ever stoic Ozpin. I was not paying attention though. One thing just kept playing through my mind on a continuous loop that drowned out everything else with it's urgency and the horrible guilt that racked me because of it.

 _Dose she live or have I lost yet another loved one to the Burning Legion?_

 **THAT MORNING**

"The Legion on Remnant? What could the possibly want with us?" General Ironwood asked, doubt coloring his words and expression _._

"They don't really want anything General," I said "They are most likely here for their next conquest, but either way it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Ozpin I know this is sudden and I feel as if I have not gained enough trust with the kingdoms of Remnant to warrant this level of trust between us but allow me to deal with this threat. I have the most experience with fighting the Burning Legion of anyone on Remnant after all."

Ozpin's brow rose slightly as he gazed at me. His facial expression was impossible to read. Ironwood turned and gave Ozpin a guarded look to which my headmaster gave a barely perceptible nod. Qrow was also looking at me with a strange look. Gazing at me he looked like he was wondering what was running though my head. Silently I agreed with Qrow. Just what was I thinking?

"You plannin' on running this op alone? That don't seem like a smart idea to me kiddo. Those freaky bastards would probably rip you to shreds." I snickered and Ozpin chuckled at Qrow's use of the word "kiddo", to which he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just fact that Miss Shadowhawk here is several hundred years old. Also it just so happens that she was trained specifically to hunt those demons."

This caused Ironwood to look both a bit impressed on the account of my training, and doubtful of Ozpin's claim of my age. This same information caused Qrow to choke on the whiskey that he was guzzling from his flask he had pulled from his pocket. Qrow's reaction elicited a full on laugh from me and another quite chuckle from Ozpin. Reverting his expression to his normal stoic face Ozpin turned his full attention to me.

"So who would you want for this mission, or are you looking for a more of a specific skill set in your operatives?"

"I am not sure who I should take. I would need someone who specializes in stealth and hit and run tactics. The best way to deal with this threat would most likely be to move fast and hit them when and where they least expect it. If you have anyone that you would like to suggest Headmaster then I would be glad to hear it" I said with a faint shrug.

" I would actually. How would you feel about taking Miss Belladonna with you? Her past experience and current combat specialization seem to be what you are looking for. Also I have noticed that these past few days you have grown to trust her. Or am I mistaken with this observation?"

His reasoning did make sense. Blake did have all the qualities I was looking for in this situation. My only concern was her lack of inexperience in the field as a first year. I also did not wish to interrupt her training for the upcoming Vytal Tournament. Voicing these concerns to Ozpin however he shrugged them off simply saying that the mission would act as a replacement to the day or so that she would miss by accompanying me. Finding his reasoning to be sound I agreed to take Blake along. After quickly discussing the time for transport I was sent on my way to collect my gear and more roguish team member. On my way out I heard one final whispered exchange between Ironwood and my headmaster.

"Oz... Are you sure we should trust her? She looks like she has more in common with those demons we've seen than she has with us. What is to prevent her from turning on us ,or maybe she already has and you just don't see it yet?"

"You have read her reports and seen the recorded interactions I've had with her James and there is no one that has more reason to hate these creatures more than she. Also she has no reason to betray us as we are her only allies in this world and one of her only options when it comes to figuring out how and why she came here and how to get her home."

 **THE AIRSHIP DOCKS**

The rest of team RWBY had decided to come and see us off on our mission. Ruby and Yang were their normal hyper-active selves talking adamantly about the mission with Blake who was explaining (for the fourth time) what we would encounter and what the mission was. I could see it was wearing her patience thin but was to preoccupied by something else to attempt an intervention. There was something wrong with Weiss.

The white haired heiress was acting uncharacteristically nervous and fidgety. It was something I would expect from our crimson clad leader but never from the school proclaimed "Ice Princess". Even though I had only known the white haired girl for a short time I knew there were multiple facets to the icy heiress. I had seen the cold and analytical business woman, the diligent student, the confident huntress, and my favorite side of her which was the caring friend who looked out for her team and even team Juniper and myself. So seeing this new face concerned me greatly and as I approached her the more apparent it became that something was bothering the poor girl.

"Weiss? May I sit?" I asked gesturing to the empty spot on the bench next to her.

"Huh? Uh...I mean yes you may. Is there something I can help you with Kay?"

"I was wondering if something were the matter. You are acting more like a nervous Ruby than yourself at the moment." We shared a small smile at the comparison before Weiss looked away again.

"I just have a bad feeling Kay. I feel like something bad is going to happen to you or Blake while you are away. I know I can't tell you or Blake not to go but can you at least promise me something? Promise you will stay safe and come back alive."

"I cant promise..." I began only for Weiss to wave her hand in my face interrupting me mid sentence.

"I know you can't promise me anything but could you at least say the words? It may help put my mind at ease at the very least."

"I promise." I said with a nod. With that she gave me a slightly awkward hug and then rose and did the same for Blake before excusing herself so she could go to her early morning Dust applications class.

Feeling eyes on me I turn and see the red-eyed man from Ozpin's Office staring at me. Ruby's uncle was watching me and If I was to hazard a guess judging my every move to determine my true motives and if I could be trusted around his two nieces. Giving him a polite nod I rose and made my way over to Blake and the two sisters saying that it was high time we depart. After a quick hug from Ruby and Yang I climbed aboard the transport and strapped in and was soon joined by Blake. The transport lifted off and we were on our way to the depths of Forever Fall.

As soon as we landed I activated my spectral sight and nearly swore aloud. The demons were double their original force and they now had an active portal in the works of becoming a full blown gate that would allow for an unrestricted flow of demons into Remnant. Relaying this information to Ironwood through a wireless communicator I wore in my ear I bounded through the forest with Blake hard on my heels. When we were less than a kilometer away I gave her the signal to split away and engage at her discretion. She gave me a small encouraging smile as she faded into the brush.

Reaching a clearing that several demons milled about in I did not slow. Instead I drew my new glaives and tore into them. Remnant's steel seemed stronger by far in comparison to my old blades as they seemed to glide through the Legion's armor and hide like it was made of wet paper. Swirling and launching a blast of electricity from my blades I charred the remaining demons and moved on towards the next pack. The same hit and run style was repeated three more times before one of the Felguards was able to raise an alarm. The irony that I was the one who got caught first was not lost on me and I chastised myself for being so careless. Glancing around I saw Blake in the next clearing quickly dispatching her foes. Turning back to the fight at had I rushed to the next pair of demons.

Then the unthinkable happened. Just as things looked like they would go off without a hitch I hear a pained scream tear through the forest. Whipping around I saw Blake laying prone with a hand clenching her side. A Wrathguard stood triumphantly over her holding a bloody halberd. She shot the beast clean through it's grinning mouth, efficiently killing it. I began to run towards her killing demons as I went. Just as I thought our luck could not get any worse I heard the portal behind me hum as it spewed more demons into the burned clearing.

"Damn it!" I swore picking up my pace.

Among the new group of demons several imps raced forward and began to throw globs of Fel-fire at me, setting the forest around me ablaze. The haze of smoke made it hard to see more than a few feet in any direction and the acrid substance burned my nose and throat making breathing difficult. Still I ran on occasionally cutting down the stray imp or Fel-stalker that crossed my path. I stumbled over a burning log and jumped back up and began the final sprint towards my downed friend.

 _How has it gone so wrong?_ That thought raced through my mind as I viciously fought my way towards Blake through a sudden swarm of succubi. Blake, who lay in a growing puddle of her own blood, was firing Gambol Shroud into the ever growing crowd of demons that continued to flow into the clearing. I bounded across the remaining few meters between us and scooped her up into my arms and sprinted towards the evacuation zone , Ironwood screaming in my ear the entire way. The horde of demons screamed after us but I paid them no heed. My sole purpose now was to get my precious cargo to the Bullhead and get her wounds treated. I found myself whispering calming words to Blake as I ran, trying as best I could to keep her focused as I pressed my hand into her wound to stem the steady flow of her precious life fluids.

 _I won't lose her! I refuse to lose more people that I consider family to you heartless bastards!_

Family? Where had that come from? I shook the distracting thoughts from my head and continued my run. Looking over my shoulder the mass of demons was several hundred yards behind us. My greater speed was proving to be a major help. Hopefully it would be enough to give us enough time to load up and escape. However with the string of events that had led to this moment my hopes were not high. I exited the forest into a large clearing with a most welcome site. The evacuation zone was just meters away.

I could see the airship in front of me, the medical crew already outside waiting for us to arrive. Lowering Blake as gently as I could onto the gurney I let the medical crew take over her care and turned back towards the demons. They had almost overtaken us by this point. They swarmed forward, howling and screaming as they came. There was only one thing I could do to slow them down. Something I swore to never do again. Steeling myself and slowing my breathing I reached into the well of Fel energies that boiled just below the surface. Releasing my breath in a bestial roar I shifted into my full demonic form and let the demon inside take over completely. I charged into the amassing demons trailing green Fel flames and began to shred all demons that came in reach of my claws. Everything became a blur of blood and fire. Demons fell in droves before my claws and blasts of energy and flame. When the last demon, a common imp, was slain all that was left was the silence of the dead. Shifting back into my normal self I strode forward and tore my blade through the portal and turned back to the ship to find every one of the Atlesian soldier was aiming their weapon at me and one ran forward and slapped a pair of cuffs on me proclaiming me under arrest by Atlas Military.

I was not surprised. I had in fact had expected this kind of hostile treatment by any who saw my darker side. Lowering my head I followed the Sergeant up the ramp into the hold of the airship. I was prodded along at gunpoint to my seat and was restrained by the same Sergeant who had arrested me and led me into the ship. I did not speak the entire flight back to Beacon. I only watched as the medics worked on Blake, applying healing Dust and wrapping her in swaths of bandages laced with more of the glowing substance. When we landed she was whisked away to the infirmary and I was prodded out, again at gunpoint. Several students including the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and CFVY were all shouting questions. Yang even demanded the soldiers to let me go, her semblance flaring with her sudden anger.

"What is the meaning of this? Release my student at once!"

Everyone turned to see Ozpin, his normal stoic mask was replaced with one of barely controlled anger. The soldiers formed a wall and refused to budge. One handed him a scroll and I saw the footage from earlier in the forest. I saw myself in my demon form. My face was a twisted mask of rage with sharp fangs protruding from my mouth, massive demonic wings framed my toned body, and where my feet were supposed to be were heavy cloven hooves. Ozpin's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at me but I refused to meet his gaze. I was ashamed of what I was and did not wish to see his disappointment.

"Bring her to the interview room. Now! I want to get this sorted out." Ozpin ordered.

 **THE INTERROGATION ROOM – PRESENT TIME**

The Atlesian officer finished listing the charges and looked at me expectantly. I gave him a dead eyed look, not revealing anything. Truth be told I did not know what was expected of me. I just expected a harsh and torture filled interrogation followed by an execution. To these people I was probably just another invader, a threat to their peace. I expected to be treated as such.

"I said do you understand the charges laid before you? Concealing your identity, leading an army of hostiles into a populated area, the harm of a citizen of Remnant, and bringing an army of hostiles to Remnant."

"I understand them." My voice was deadpan. I was not going to show emotion. I wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"Kytaan I want to know what happened. All of it. I am sure you are innocent but I need to hear your story and those listening need to hear it as well. Spare no details."

So I did just that. I told my entire life story again. Just as I had done with Goodwitch just the other day. The mirror was now just a window and I was able to see the expressions of the others on the opposite side of the glass. The woman I could not recognize was remarkably similar to Weiss. Their expressions went through phases of shock, horror, disgust, and pity. They all looked at each other with uncertainty. They did not know what to say. Finally Ozpin rose and left the room even through the door I could hear the shattering of his mug. Using spectral sight I saw him leaning against the wall looking at the general and Qrow and they were all in discussion by the looks of it, though they were speaking low enough that I could not hear them. Finally they all entered and apologized. The sergeant released me and I was allowed to return to my dorm. Before I left I asked after Blake and was told she was stable. Also Ozpin handed me the Scroll with the video of my transformed state saying to do with it what I will.

When I stumbled through the door to the room I shared with team RWBY I was bombarded with questions. Questions I did not want to answer. I felt like someone pulled the plug and drained me for all I was worth. Ruby seemed to sense this and ordered me to bed saying we would talk in the morning. I fell into my hammock and fell asleep almost immediately. Things would hopefully be better in the morning.

 **A/N: Hey I'm back! I'm not dead. I am so sorry for the delay but when you get a full-time job and the worst case of writer's block ever in the history of man-kind these things tend to happen. So thanks for reading and know that the next chapter is on its way and hopefully it won't take nearly as long as last time. Side note this is a lot longer chapter than I normally write but I liked it more than my shorter ones so maybe you will see more long chapters in the future. Also this should be the only chapter with time jumps back and forth for a while. I'm not saying it won't happen again but I'm not saying it will either. So until next time! Peace out boys and girls!**


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke in the dorm to the sun's rays striking my face. Without my veil over my eyes my glowing orbs opened to see the rest of my team, except for Blake as she was still hospitalized, crowded around something on one of our desks. Standing from my hammock I saw the video of my transformation that Ozpin had given my the day before playing on my borrowed scroll. I casually bumped the edge of Ruby and Weiss' bunk to get their attention. They all whipped around and gave me a quick good morning.

"I know you must have questions," I say with a gesture towards the video "Ask away."

They all exchanged glances and Ruby shook her head. Weiss gave a quick eyebrow raise in question but did not seem to push. Yang just shrugged at them and turned back to the video. Ruby stood from her spot and nervously rearranged the folds of her skirt before speaking to me.

"We decided we didn't really care. All we want is for you to not keep anymore secrets. They, secrets that is, almost tore this team apart once and we don't that to happen again." She looked at me with pleading eyes and I could just about feel my heart melt at her adorable expression.

"I understand Ruby. No more secrets." I said this with a warm smile and gave her a reassuring pat on her head like I used to do with my youngest sister before turning to head out the door to get some breakfast.

Weiss tailed me to the cafeteria and sat next to me barely touching her fruit as she busied herself with filing her nails, as was her morning ritual. I turned to her after a while and asked the question that had been burning at the forefront of my mind since I had awoken.

"Weiss, is Blake able to receive visitors yet? I only ask because if any of our team would know it would be you."

"I believe so," She said while putting down her file to give me her full attention "The whole team received the message saying that she was awake and when visiting hours were, though looking back on it now I suppose you would not have seen it as we commandeered your scroll to watch that video."

"I wish to go see her," I said looking down at my half finished meal. "I feel a great need to apologize to her for dragging her along on that mission and for leading her to harm."

Weiss gave me a rather awkward, but still reassuring pat on the shoulder as she rose from her seat to head off to class. I looked again at my half eaten food and sighed. No sense in letting it go waste. I tucked back in to the now room temperature porridge and swallowed down a few bites before I was interrupted. Someone viciously shoved my head down into the polished wood table barely missing my meal as they did so. Glaring I spun around to face the culprit. Cardin stood there with his cronies, with what Yang would call his "shit eating" grin on his face.

"What are you still doing here knife-ears? I thought they hauled your skinny horned ass off to jail."

"They wrongly accused me." I said trying to maintain my calm. The last thing I needed was a fight with the school's head bully.

"Oh really? Cause word around school is you got Belladonna killed. Good job with that by the way. Never liked her know it all attit- AHHHHHHHH!"

He never got to finish his sentence. Without thinking I had grabbed my chair and slammed it into him, sending him flying down the aisle shattering the chair in the process. His team stood there stupidly. They glanced between their downed leader and me. Finally after Cardin rose and charged me with his mace poised to brain me did they spring to action. The green haired one lunged at me with his twin knives drawn and his team mates right behind him. Cursing my lack of a weapon I sprang backwards over the table to put some distance between us. This tactic did not work however as I felt three Dust rounds slam into my stomach, blasting me into the wall. Stunned I could only lay on the floor as the four boys all raised their weapons to strike. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Nothing happened. I cracked open my eyes to see a large shadow standing between me and them. Or maybe it was several smaller shadows and a wall of light. My eyes had blood trickling into them from a blow just below my hairline obscuring my vision. Activating spectral sight to get a clearer view I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing between me and my assailants was an active portal and... a human boy. But not just any boy. One I had met and had grown a large amount of respect for in my travels. Anduin Wrynn, the crown prince of Stormwind and a current leader of the Alliance.

"Kytaan, are you alright?" He called out, concern and anger battling for dominance in his tone as he faced team CRDL.

All I could manage was a jumbled mess of sounds. The sight of him and his six guards that flowed out of the portal after him left me flabbergasted. The royal guard fanned out and formed a defensive semi-circle in front of me and their prince blocking all the students who tried to approach.

This included my team, including Blake which surprised me, who were desperately trying to reach me. They were pleading with the Stormwind elite, who refused to budge, when I finally found my voice.

"Please Anduin let them, through. They are my friends. No one here is an enemy to you, the Alliance, the Horde or me I swear it!"

"Those bastards attacked you! How can you say they aren't an enemy?" Anduin asked.

"WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

At that familiar yell most of the students scattered. The only ones that remained were my assailants, my friends in teams JNPR and CFVY and my own team. Team CRDL had tried to leave as well but Coco and Yatsuhashi stood in their way while shooting them dangerous glares. Goodwitch and Ozpin, occupied by Qrow and Ironwood, hurried over to the gathered soldiers and stood a respectful distance away with weapons drawn, ready to spring to my rescue if need be. Of course the irony of the situation was that both parties thought that they needed to rescue me...from each other. Naturally, I tried to diffuse the situation but I had the feeling this time it was not going to be so easy.

"Headmaster Ozpin I believe there has been a misunderstanding here. These men are allies of mine from Azeroth! Please let us just lay down our arms and I am sure we can come to a peaceful settlement."

"Miss Shadowhawk these men infiltrated my school and threatened my students and have you surrounded. You may understand why I am hesitant to take you at your word," He turned to address Anduin then. "And you young man. Release my student at once and maybe things will work out for you. I don't think I have to remind you that you are outnumbered and outgunned."

Anduin made a gesture and the royal guards slowly lowered their shields and sheathed their swords before stepping back and letting me pass into the waiting arms of my team who shoved me behind them protectively. Goodwitch came over and checked my wounds telling team CFVY to take team CRDL to her office and wait for her there. While this was going on Ozpin had stepped forward and stared down at Anduin. They stood there sizing each other up for a good five minutes before Anduin finally spoke.

"So who exactly are you? I heard Kytaan address you as headmaster and you called her your student?"

"That is correct, Miss Shadowhawk has been studying at my academy for almost two weeks now. She joined late in the semester but has exceeded in all her studies. She has just as much knowledge as an average first year student."

"Well to us she is a war hero. Until one of my mages saw her in a Legion scrying stone fighting against their remnants here on this world we believed her to be dead."

My heart seemed to stop beating for a few seconds as they continued their conversation. Those were the remnants of the Burning Legion? We were able to drive them back? All of the sudden my legs would not support my weight and I fell to my knees in a daze. Ruby and Blake knelt next to me checking to make sure I was alright. Anduin rushed to me as well and began to heal my wounds, concern turning his face into a mask of worry. My team, who had tensed up at his approach, visibly relaxed as Anduin's healing mixed with my aura worked to finish healing my wounds. Weiss handed him a rag that she had procured from somewhere and he cleaned my face of the rapidly drying blood while searching for any more damage.

"Team RWBY please escort Miss Shadowhawk to your dorm. I believe Anduin and myself have much to discuss." Ozpin said with a dismissive wave.

They did not have to be told twice and Yang actually carried me bridal style back to the dorm and laid me on Blake's bed. Weiss left for a few minutes and came back with a mug of hot tea which she placed on the bedside cabinet that the four of the original team RWBY shared. Sitting up I took a small sip of the minty drink and let out a contented sigh.

"Feeling better Kay? You worried us when you collapsed in there."

I looked up into the silver eyes of my leader and gave her a sincere smile. I looked around the room at the four girls whom I know treated like my lost younger sisters. They were my redemption. I realized this now. If I could protect this family I had found on Remnant I would be redeemed.

"I am much better now, thank you. I was just so shocked to hear that the Legion was driven from Azeroth. With them gone I no longer have to fight. I can focus on moving forward. It just overwhelmed me is all."

"Will you still stay with us then?" she asked. The innocence and hope in those words brought another smile to my face.

"Yes, if Anduin approves. Technically as a Blood Elf I am part of the Horde but I believe that by now the peace talks that were going on when I left we should all be of one faction now." Though I didn't know this for certain the progress of the peace talks at the time of my tumble into Remnant made the prospect of peace very likely.

"So what now?" Yang asked, "We gonna do something fun as a team for our day off or what?"

"What ever you have in mind I am sure it won't be fun for the rest of us." Weiss said, only half joking.

While Ruby and I both tolerated Yang's schemes and antics throughout the day and sometimes found ourselves enjoying them Weiss and Blake had made it very clear that they both had less tolerance for the blonde's adventures.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go into Vale and catch a movie but if that is to much for you Princess then we can always go without you. Right Kay? Kay?"

I had tuned out their conversation as my scroll had buzzed with a new message plastered on the screen marked "urgent" from Ozpin. He was requesting my presence and was having Qrow collect me. Looking up at the expectant faces of my team members I gave them an apologetic look and showed them the message. Yang sighed in defeat and turned away muttering about how I was no fun. I rose from my spot on the bed and walked into the hall, making sure to grab my knife, and met Qrow just as he was raising his hand to knock.

"Uh... Hey you ready?"

"As I will ever be. What is so urgent that Ozpin needs me?"

"It would just be easier for you to see than having me explain it. The situation just got more complicated is all."

As I followed him scenarios of what could have further complicated the already tense meeting between the two worlds that I called home flickered through my mind. As we rode the elevator to Ozpin's office a smell wafted up my nose telling me exactly what had complicated matters. The Horde was on Remnant and not just any members of the Horde. It was the damned Forsaken. No wonder there was an unusually large amount of people whispering about zombies in the hall. When the door pinged open my blood ran cold and then dangerously hot. Surrounding Ozpin were several Forsaken royal guards and holding him by the front of his green suit was the Banshee Queen herself. I flew into the room and slammed my fist into the side of her head and watched her drop like a sack of horse shit.

Yes I punched Sylvanas in the head. Looking back on it I realized the stupidity of my actions but at the time it was the most satisfying thing I had ever done. The Forsaken leader and I have butted heads over tactics and how she utilized my brother and sister Illidari. I despised her approach to warfare and she to mine and as such I had actually taken to fighting more against her and for the Alliance, hence my friendly relationship to Anduin.

"Well... That just happened. Oz wanna explain why the zombies look so pissed and why their queen was threatening you?" Qrow asked the stunned headmaster, and then to me "And as for you... nice hit."

"They did not agree that Miss Shadowhawk should be allowed to choose where she resides. I told them that she is my student and as such had a home here at Beacon and deserved to choose whether she remained or not."

By this point Sylvanas had risen from the floor and was glaring daggers at me as I stood between her and Ozpin. Her hand went for her bow before thinking better of it and lowering her had to her side once again. When she addressed us we could all hear the anger in her cold and echoing voice.

"You traitor! How dare you lay a hand on me! As for her position at your school that is non-negotiable. She is needed to command the Illidari. She does not get to stay here and play schoolgirl for a perverted old man and his army of children."

I tensed up and drew my skinning knife ready to gut her on the spot for dishonoring Ozpin in front of me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and looked to see Ozpin giving my a reassuring look and he guided me to the chair next to Anduin, who up till now had remained silent.

"So what is your take on this Anduin?" I asked in a rather challenging tone.

"Normally I would say that you should come home. However I believe I have a solution that may work for all of us."

"Well don't leave us in suspense here Princey boy spit it out." Qrow said taking another swig from his flask.

"We make her an ambassador to Remnant on behalf of Azeroth."

 **A/N: Well another chapter is done. What will happen next? Nobody knows (except for me 'cus I'm the author)! Next chapter I am planning on being a chapter devoted to Kytaan's past and her family so that both you the readers and team RWBY can learn just a bit more about our protagonist and where she comes from. I planned on that being in this chapter and then I realized I actually had to come up with a backstory and more OCs for Kytaan's family (the plan as of now is three sisters and her mother and father if that is to much for my scatter brain to handle it may be less). Anyways I want to thank you all for reading! Peace out boys and girls!**


	6. Chapter 5

It had been three long days since Anduin had decided to name me "Ambassador" and I was hating every minute of it. The endless meetings, politics and appointments I had to endure were driving me to my wits end. Not to mention the formal attire I had to wear! The business suits were so restricting at times that I felt like I was being squeezed by a giant snake! It had gotten so bad that I had stormed out of my latest appointment and barged into the embassy that had been set up in an unused church building on Beacon's grounds and screamed for Anduin. He came sprinting out panic adorning his features. When he saw me he visibly paled for a moment before he regained his composure and motioned me into one of the offices. Once the door was closed he turned to me and sighed.

"Take a seat Kytaan and tell me what this is about," his voice calm as ever.

"Anduin why did you choose me for this? I'm a fighter not a politician damn you! Please choose someone, _anyone_ else for this job please!" I slammed my hands into the table for emphasis, cracking the glass top in my anger. He briefly frowned at the webbing cracks in the glass and turned back to me.

"And who would I put in charge of your position? Any member of the Alliance leadership would be willing but Sylvanas and the Horde won't let us have that because it would upset the power balance and the same would go for the collective leaders of the Alliance if a Horde representative were to replace you. The reason I chose you was because you are tied closely to both factions and your people are a neutral party... for the most part."

I hated to admit it but he was right. Having a neutral representative of the two made the most sense. If one faction felt threatened by the shift in power it could ruin the tenuous peace that had been built up and fighting would break out all over again. I sat there in silence for several minutes, wracking my brain for any ideas on a neutral party that held Azeroth's best interest at heart. Then an idea came to me.

"What if...?" I paused causing Anduin to look at me imploringly. "What if the dragon aspects represented Azeroth? They don't belong to one faction or the other and they have been Azeroth's guardians for countless ages."

Anduin stroked his chin thoughtfully as he pondered my idea. It sounded like a solid plan to me at least. After a couple of silent minutes he looked up at me with a glimmer in his eyes that I recognized as hope.

"It just might work. I would need to talk with Sylvanas of course and contact the aspects somehow. I would not get my hopes up yet ,but it is an excellent idea my friend." I beamed at him. "However there is one more duty I will need you to preform before you days as ambassador are concluded."

 _Oh damnation,_ I thought with a pit of dread forming in my stomach.

"I need you to represent the Illidari this weekend at formal ball that will allow the leaders of both the Alliance and Horde to meet and mingle with the leadership of Remnant. Now before you ask I have prepared everything regarding you attire, hair and cosmetics beforehand. I even got you a stylist recommended by your friend Yang Xiao Long."

"Oh gods no," I muttered, that pit of dread only getting deeper. "Please don't let it be her!"

"Hey Kay how goes it!" Coco called out enthusiastically.

Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY and Beacon's resident fashionista. She had been trying to get her hands on me since I was discharged from the infirmary. She had called me a "fashion disaster" and had promised to get me "dolled up" and have the boys lining up around the block to see me. Thankfully I had managed to avoid her clutches for the most part and even when she managed to corner me I usually was able to escape thanks in part to either Weiss or Blake bailing me out, as I shared all my classes with either one of them, and also the good old excuse of "I have to go to class now". Now the Prince had just dumped me in her lap and basically told her to do with me what she will to get me presentable for this ball he had planned. This was going to take a while.

"Greetings Coco. I am doing as well as I can be," It was a stiff greeting and sounded halfhearted but it was the best I could do. After all I was dreading this whole affair. Coco seemed to sense this and grinned at me in an almost sadistic manner.

"Well come on then and sit down. We got a bunch of work to do before tonight's big shindig so we need to get started!" After placing a barber's apron over me she began to comb out my tangled hair and chatted away about this and that till she was satisfied that my hair was appropriately untangled. "So how do you want your hair done up? Do you want something formal but sexy or are you looking for something more professional?" I thought it over for a second and told her to do something more along the lines of her first suggestion. After all, why not do something a little daring every once and a while? With a nod she got to work washing, trimming and styling my hair which had grown longer than I normally let grow, with it falling down to the middle of my back instead of just below the shoulders. After a few minutes in silence she spoke up.

"So Kay, you got any family?"

"Hmm?" 

"Family. You got one don't you?"

"I do. Would you like to hear of them?"

"That would be why I asked," she said with a faint chuckle.

I smiled and proceeded to tell her of my family. I started off by telling her about my my father since there was the least to tell. My father, whose name was Dalaan Shadowhawk, fought and died in the war against Arthas and the Scourge when they had marched on Quel'Thalas. My sisters and I barely ever saw our father when he was alive as he was always traveling around preforming his duties as a ranger, but when he was home it was always smiles and laughter with him. I had his hair color and my alabaster skin was also inherited from him. He doted on my youngest sister Leariah and took her everywhere when he visited and he taught us all the fundamentals of swordplay and archery. He turned it into a game for us, having us compete for little prizes like a honey-cake or a bit of candy. As we grew older he would visit less and less and when we had moved into adult hood he stopped coming altogether for a time. I was actually in prison for theft when I heard the news of his demise. I had been released after a time and never found his grave. Most likely his corpse was raised to fight alongside the Scourge and thus had no grave.

I spoke next of my mother, Cairaynna Shadowhawk. My sisters took more after her with her ebony hair and sun kissed skin than I did. She was a kind woman as was befitting of a Paladin of the Light. She was a daughter of a rather wealthy merchant and this allowed her to study in the most prestigious academies that Silvermoon had to offer making her a very knowledgeable woman who wanted the same for her daughters. She gained renown as a Paladin by fighting against the Scourge and later traveling around Quel'Thalas healing those in need. Eventually she settled down in a small unnamed village outside of Silvermoon where she set up a clinic. As a mother she was loving but strict. My sisters and I trained hard to discover what we were proficient in under her tutelage. When I was just barely an adult I felt oppressed by her dream for my future and left. Taking the skills my father taught me I became a rouge and a thief. It was she that arrested me and sentenced me to prison. She was also responsible for putting me in the army where she felt I could use my skills for a better purpose. I never saw her again after that. She along with my two middle sisters died in a Legion attack on our village that had been brought down upon us by a vengeful warlock.

My twin middle sisters, named Ayla and Lucia, had been inseparable since birth. Wherever you found one the other was surely near as well. They both studied to be mages together and preformed well as a team in everything that they did. After I left they decided to remain at the clinic with my mother as alchemists as they both had became proficient at it in their studies. According to Ayla, who I had kept in contact with during my army days, the two of them even got married to two of the towns merchants, the florist, Varin, married Ayla and the baker, Kaydon, married Lucia, and lived in the village the clinic was in. The last thing I heard from them was that Lucia was expecting and that Ayla was busy with her first son. I found all of them dead with my mother when I returned to the village while on leave from the army.

Finally I spoke of my only surviving family member. My youngest sister Leariah. She spent much of her youth running around and climbing on everything she could. Her greatest desire was to become a ranger like our father so she trained her dexterity and reflexes to be the best that they could be. None of us could match her with the bow and only I was able to outdo her in the ways of the sword. When I was released into the army she followed me and we were paired for most of the time we served. We fought many foes together, including the forest trolls, the undead Scourge and their Burning Legion masters. The difference between us however was she respected the officers and sergeants and I, for the longest time, did not so she quickly climbed the ranks and made Ranger-Captain while I never made it above a sergeant. I ended up serving under her up till we were sent to fight the demons that tore our village apart. She sent me into the village to scout and I was captured and transported to Outland, where I was rescued by Illidari and made into one of them. As far as I was aware she was still serving as a ranger.

After my story telling was over I looked in the mirror to see what Coco had accomplished and was shocked. The bottom third of my hair had been curled giving it a volume I had never thought it capable of. The bangs had been parted and framed my face in a very attractive way. I had never looked so nice in my life. The scarlet veil with gold trimmings that hung to my chin was tied on next to help completed the look. Next Coco helped me into a scarlet open-backed dress with gold trim and matching shoes. The overall effect was that I looked like a blood elf noble woman and not some common born warrior. To say I did not recognize myself was an immense understatement.

"Not too bad there. If I didn't know any better and if your demon horns weren't there I would say you were a model or something," Coco said, obvious pride in her work coloring her tone. "Lets see what everyone else thinks!"

Before I could protest she threw the door open and teams RWBY (minus Weiss for some unknown reason), JNPR and the other members of team CFVY came in as well as Anduin and Professor Ozpin who were both dressed in formal attire. All of them stood stock still and stared at me for several uncomfortable seconds, stunned expressions on their faces. I fidgeted uncomfortably under their collective gazes and looked away.

"So what do you all think? Not to shabby right?" Coco asked a grin on her face. Ozpin was the first to speak.

"Miss Shadowhawk you look lovely. I do think you may be the biggest head-turner at this gala tonight."

"Thank you Professor." I muttered shyly still not looking up.

After he spoke everyone else opened up and started complimenting me. I caught Jaune staring out of the corner of my eye and blushed faintly. I was not used to this kind of attention. I was used to fear, caution and hate in peoples eyes not admiration or any other positive feeling when they looked at me. After several more minutes of conversation Anduin excused he, Ozpin, and myself to leave for the ballroom and he ushered us along. Along the way we passed several other students who stopped and stared or whispered after us. When we finally reached the ballroom I was stunned again. The delegates from Azeroth had wasted no time and already it looked like one unified people had gathered and not a random assortment of strangers.

Looking around I saw many important people from Azeroth mingling with Remnant's politicians, influential business people and military officials. I saw Baine Bloodhoof and Thrall engaging in conversation with General Ironwood. Tyrande Wisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage were in a discussion with a councilman from Vacuo and Genn Greymane making gestures at the shattered moon that shone brightly outside the windows. Seeing a familiar mane of white hair I quickly made my way across the room, seeing and feeling several stunned gazes fall on me as I did so.

Weiss noticed my approach and beckoned me over with a warm smile on her face. Standing with her was a tall, well dressed man with white hair who I assumed to be her father. He looked like a nobleman and he seemed to radiate that sort of aura as well. Standing to his right was a young woman who looked like an older version of Weiss without the scar and much shorter hair. She sized me up as I approached and I could tell she was a warrior of some description by her posture and steely gaze. To Weiss' left stood a gorgeous woman with long platinum colored hair and ice blue eyes. She carried herself with a grace I had only seen before in elves and her smile was sincere and quite charming.

"Kytaan! I was wondering when you were going to arrive. You look lovely by the way." She said with a smile that I could now tell was a little forced. "This is my father, my mother and my sister Winter. Father this is Kytaan Shadowhawk, my former teammate and current ambassador between Azeroth and Remnant." I gave a small bow and then shook his hand that he extended.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Madam Ambassador. Weiss has told us much about you," Mr. Schnee said in a deep monotone voice. "I look forward to the alliance of our worlds."

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Schnee and I look forward to our worlds' cooperation as well." With that he nodded and wondered off to speak to other delegates and took his wife and Winter with him, leaving Weiss and myself alone. Weiss also excused herself shortly after and moved off to talk with Anduin.

I stood there awkwardly looking around. I was definitely out of my element here. Thankfully no one was talking politics with me but I did feel isolated. Unlike the others who were born and raised into their positions or voted into power by their people I had no formal political ties I was severely under trained for my position and had no valuable input to the issues and concerns raised by the alliance of our two worlds. My internal musings and awkward fidgeting were interrupted by a deep, slow voice.

"Copper for your thoughts Ambassador Shadowhawk?"

I looked up into the smiling eyes of a large Tauren in an elaborate headdress of feathers and beads.

"Greetings Chieftain Bloodhoof. It is an honor to see you again."

"We can skip the formalities Kytaan. We've known each other long enough for that." He said with a deep chuckle I could feel in the air. "What seems to be troubling you my friend? The last time I saw you look this forlorn was when you were forced to stay in bed for a week after being injured storming the beaches of the Broken shore."

"We both know I am out of my element here Baine. I am much more at home on the field of battle than on the dance floor or the world of leaders and politicians."

"Hmm. Perhaps. What will you do then if you are not an ambassador? With no war to fight what else shall you do?"

"I... I'm not sure." I sat and pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps I will return to Azeroth and resume my studies in history and archaeology. Or maybe I shall remain and become a Huntress on Remnant. I have found a new family here and I would hate to lose them."

Baine nodded in understanding and we stood in mutual silence for a minute while the orchestra shuffled around, replacing the Remnant musicians with ones from Azeroth and they struck up a lively tune once they settled.

"Perhaps you could apply your enthusiasm for history and archaeology here on Remnant somehow. Surely they have archaeological teams that you could practice your trade with." It was in this moment an idea seemed to come to him. "Or perhaps you could teach them of ours."

"You mean become a professor?"

"Exactly. You teach the youth of this world of our histories and culture in an effort to expand their understanding of our world. And it would make it easier for trade and negotiations if both worlds knew more about the other as to not start conflict by accidentally insulting one another due to ignorance."

"It would have to be brought up with Anduin and Headmaster Ozpin, but it is an idea. Thank you Baine."

He opened his mouth to say something further but was cut off by an angry yell and a snarl. Turning I saw Mr. Schnee and several Azerothian delegates, most notably Genn, who appeared to have shifted due to barely controlled rage, and the neutral Pandaren delegates in a heated argument. From this distance I could not make out the conversation but the masks of rage on their faces said it all. I quickly strode over to them with Baine in tow. The arguing grew more intense and all other groups had ceased their discussions to focus on this new development.

"What is going on here?" I demanded.

Mr. Schnee turned to me with a sneer and flashed Genn a rude gesture that I had learned from Yang.

"Madam Ambassador I demand you remove these beasts from this place at once. These animals have no business in the dealings of their betters," he said in a haughty tone. "These are talking cattle, teddy bears, and dogs, not foreign dignitaries. Send them on their way. In fact send all of the non-humans away. Surely you don't need them for any reason."

My blood felt like it was boiling in my veins. This racist prick was getting on my nerves and I now had to force myself to not attack him. I grit my teeth and was about to say something I would probably regret later when a hand fell on my shoulder. Turning I see Ozpin standing there with a furious expression of his own.

"William, I suggest you apologize to our esteemed guests and then remove yourself from my school. I do not tolerate racism from my students and I will not tolerate it from you. If you wish to disrupt the peace do so on your own time and in your own place."

"Ozpin these... freaks brought an army of demons to our kingdoms and you expect me to make nice? I say we throw them out and label them as enemies!" To my horror almost half of the Remnant representatives were muttering in agreement and casting hostile glances in the direction of the Azerothian delegates. Glancing at Ironwood even he looked like he was contemplating this.

"And the fact that one of their own risked her life and destroyed those demons? Does that mean nothing?" Ozpin asked, his voice bordering on a growl.

"She is a demon spawn herself! She, no _it_ , has more in common with those beasts and Grimm than with us!" William Schnee spat pointing at me. "I would not be surprised if it decided to kill us because it would get something more out of it!" Again his words were met with support from those gathered behind him.

Arguing broke out again among all of those assembled. Baine had stepped forward and was furiously shouting at Mr. Schnee who just sneered back. Ozpin and the Vale and Vacuo council were arguing with the representatives from Mistral and Atlas. Weiss had left her father and was standing by me trying to offer words of comfort. I heard none of this. I was seeing red and my blood was pounding in my ears drowning out all else.

"Enough," My voice is hardly above a whisper. Only Weiss notices and she looks at me with concern. "ENOUGH!"

My roar tore through the air and all eyes turned towards me. When they saw me however most stumbled away with fear in their eyes. In my rage I had lost control of some of my more demonic features. My eyes burned with fel fire and my wings were unfurled to their maximum length, shredding the fabric of my dress in the process of spreading. All along my now exposed torso my violet tattoos glowed with demonic power.

"I demand trial by combat!" I snarled out "You want to settle this with violence you bastard? Well I am more than happy to oblige!"

"Fine then, monster. Let's start shall we?"

Anduin and General Ironwood tried to make themselves heard, desperate to try and stop this before it began but both myself and Mr. Schnee ignored them. A sudden glyph cleared the area around us of bystanders and projected a transparent golden dome around us. We stood on opposite sides of the space and circled like dogs, watching and waiting for an opening. Then in a flurry of claws, wings and ice the fight began.

 **A/N: Oh goodness another cliffhanger? And at a fight sequence no less! I know, I'm a jerk!**

 **Anywho, welcome back! It sure has been a while hasn't it? I was lacking motivation to write but I found it again in the form of an encouraging friend. You know who you are. Thanks again! So I recently added a new story called "Through the Shattered Mirror" and I would love it if you could check it out as well. Chapter two should be out the same day this goes up, so go look for it please! Well until next time, peace out boys and girls!**

 **P.S. I don't own RWBY or World of Warcraft and both are products or their respective companies so please don't sue me!**


	7. Chapter 6

The air turned frigid as Mr. Schnee summoned a fierce blizzard within his glowing dome. All around me ice and snow swirled reducing visibility to near nothing. Acting on instinct I shot up into the air and activated spectral sight. Looking down I saw my opponent standing below me forming a spear of ice. Again acting instinctively I dove and blasted him with a concentrated eye beam, sending him flying into the walls of our conjured arena just as he launched his summoned weapon at me. His spear impacted my aura and sent me careening into the floor in an ungraceful tumble.

The blizzard began to falter and I could now see the faces of some of those that had gathered for what was supposed to be a peaceful evening staring through the walls of the dome with many different expressions. I saw Ozpin, his normally stoic face now a mask of anger. I took note of the near hysteria on the faces of both Weiss and Anduin. Ironwood looked fit to kill as he called for his troops and Baine was desperately pounding away at the dome to get to me. In the crowd of delegates behind them I saw members of both Horde and Alliance standing side by side with sympathetic Remnant officials against the much larger crowd of those that had come to hate us. Spells flew, semblances flared, and various weapons were drawn by those who had smuggled them in against orders. Until recently everyone in this room were thought of as allies. Peace was no longer an option and I was responsible for bringing violence to this place as I had done with so many others. Suddenly the blizzard picked up again cutting off my vision of those who were not right against the dome.

"We aren't done here bitch! Not until I say we are!" Mr Schnee screeched as he flew towards me, an icy rapier poised to skewer my heart. I stood from my crouch to let him stab me.

 _This ends now. If I fall perhaps this can all be finished,_ I thought, but deep down I knew this would not be the case but it was too late to attempt to defend myself. Closing my eyes to await my demise I stood as still as a statue.

It never came. Several tense moments passed and upon opening my eyes I was shocked by what I saw. Everyone was frozen in place. Combatants were locked together with fearsome expressions adorning their features and the wounded and dying that lay on the floor in pools of frozen blood, with screams of agony permanently etched on their faces, like statues carved from the flesh of the living. Pivoting on the spot and looking around I could see this was the same everywhere I looked. Even the birds outside and the snowflakes that surrounded me had frozen in mid flight.

" _Kytaan, it is not yet your time. Remnant still has need of you,_ " a voice whispered, cutting through the silence like a knife.

I whipped around to face the direction of the voice and froze. Standing before me was a being shrouded in a brilliant Light that defied description. He would not be out of place on Remnant with his outlandishly colored hair and strange attire. Although unlike any other Remnant human he radiated a power I had only felt in the presence of gods, extremely powerful demons or spirits and the great beings of Light, the Naaru.

"Who are you?"

" _Who I am is not important right now and you will learn this soon enough. What is important is that this isn't how this was supposed to happen. This is but one unfortunate outcome of this night. If I had foreseen this one come to pass I would have worked to prevent it sooner. It must be changed."_

"What can we do? This is all my fault and there is no turning back the clock nor is there any changing the way a person feels in their heart. I know this truth better than most," I said, sadness and guilt making my words heavy.

The being of Light smiled kindly at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Looking around at the mess of bodies, blood and other litter he sighed. It was the sigh of one who was so world weary that it weighed on their very soul and it sent pangs of deep sadness and sympathy through me. Turning back to me he smiled again.

" _There is a great evil stirring on Remnant Kytaan, and her people will need your help. I will stop the fighting now, but it will be up to you to deliver this message to my children. Tell them that the old powers are awakening again and Fall is on her way. Tell them that the only way to prevent this is to seek out Hope. Do not fail for the fate of both our worlds hangs in the balance Demon Hunter._ " with that there was a blinding flash of light that left me reeling and feeling nauseous.

When I was able to see again I was again shocked by what I saw before me. I was at the party and it was before the fight broke out. Looking around as panic and confusion set in I could not locate the mysterious being that had appeared before me. Everything, even the time and my state of dress, was as before the fight broke out and I could even see Mr. Schnee laughing at something Genn was saying. It was all so sudden and it was overwhelming me with a sensation I was familiar with. It was the same feeling that one would feel if they were forced to teleport with no preparation or if they were forced through time by a powerful spell. A deep voice echoed through my being.

"Copper for your thoughts ambass... Kytaan what's wrong?"

"Baine?" I was hyperventilating at this point and hardly able to function as the world turned gray and indistinct around me.

"Kytaan? Kytaan!" Baine bellowed above the noise of the crowd. "Anduin! Kytaan needs help! NOW!"

Anduin who had been chatting with Weiss looked over and his expression turned to one of shock at my state. He, along with Weiss and Ozpin, rushed to my side just as my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor. I could hear voices but it was as if I was listening to them from underwater, they were so muffled and indistinct. I could feel strong arms lifting me like a child and the rush of wind as I was carried off with speed. The next sensation was of a soft bed and soothing energies washing over me, lulling me into a deep and healing sleep.

When I next opened my eyes I knew I had to be dreaming. Even though my knowledge of Remnant and Beacon was in fact very limited, I knew for certain that there was no room made of living trees with a flower meadow for a carpet. I also knew that there were no emerald colored dragon whelps in Remnant. Looking around I saw more green dragons, some in their more humanoid forms and others not, lounging around the tranquil garden. Some offered kind smiles and soft greetings upon seeing me awake and a few even bowed. As one of the "heroes" that assaulted the Nightmare I was known by the dragon flight.

Standing I made my way through the crowd in a daze. Murmurs of conversation fell upon my ears and soft music filled the air as I marveled at what I could only assume to be the Emerald Dream. Looking up I caught sight of a dragon in her night-elven form beckoning me along. Not knowing why I was here I followed in hopes of getting some answers.

We wandered in what felt like an almost aimless fashion for several minutes in silence before we reached our destination. Before me was a natural table made of an immense slab of rock. Seated around it in chairs fashioned from moss covered boulders were a rather colorful group of individuals. I recognized Ysera and Alexstraza from the descriptions a night elf, who had been part of the force that took down Deathwing, had once given me and based on the thematic colors of the others I assumed that they could only be the great Dragon Aspects.

"Welcome, Demon Hunter, to the Emerald Dream. We understand you wished to ask something of us so I have taken the liberty to bring us together," Ysera said with a small nod in my direction. "The First Huntsman has already made us aware of what has transpired thus far, but refrained from telling us your request."

"The First Huntsman?" I asked.

While the term sounded familiar I could not place where I had heard it before. Suddenly from behind the empty chair at the stone table a brilliant light flashed and when it faded the man who had appeared to me in the ballroom stood gazing in my direction. He gave me a small smile and a nod and I bowed to him.

" _I am the First Huntsman. Another name you may recognize my by is Oum._ "

I stood stunned at this. Standing before me was the very god that those of Remnant so revered. To think he would come to me in Remnant's time of need when his own "children" as he called them would be much better suited to the task. As if reading my thoughts he spoke again.

" _I came to you for a reason. Your abilities are what I need now. Did you not think it was strange that a_ demonic _portal sent you here? It is no coincidence that the portal sent you here Kytaan. The Grimm are but another kind of demon hellbent on wiping all sentient life from the world. They were just a less successful attempt as humanity and faunas-kind were able to harness the powers necessary to driving them back."_

"But why me specifically? Surely any of my fellow Illidari would be just as viable for whatever it is you plan? I am by far from the strongest or fastest of my brethren, nor am I the most skilled."

" _I chose you for your something else. While you are correct in saying you are not the most powerful of your kind you do have something they do not._ "

"And what would that be?"

" _A pure soul. The demon inside has tainted your brethren and none of them would ever be able to manifest an Aura or a semblance. You were able to keep the demon from corrupting you to your core. You are no saint, but no demon no matter how powerful, will ever be able to corrupt your heart and that is why I chose you."_

As I pondered his words with downcast eyes the being I know knew was Oum turned to the Aspects and passed on my request for them to represent Azeroth. The words of the Huntsman played again in my head. Key phrases like a pure soul and being immune to the corrupting influence of the demon inside made no logical sense to me.After all that I had done and all that I seen "pure" just wasn't how I viewed myself. But something about the way Oum spoke seemed to ring with nothing but truth, like he could or would tell no lie.

 _Perhaps he is right. But if that is true how have I maintained any sort of purity of soul? After serving as an assassin and... plaything for Illidan there should be no purity left behind._

Looking up from my internal discussion I saw the faces of all those gathered looking at me expectantly, waiting for a response to something that no doubt had been directed at me.

"I apologize great ones, but I must ask you to repeat what was said. I missed it in my internal musings," I said, earning several small chuckles from those assembled. Perhaps they suffered from similar lapses in attention and were relating.

"We said we would be willing to be the representatives between Remnant and Azeroth on one condition," Alexstraza said.

"And that condition is?"

"We would require Remnant to allow Azeroth to accept professors into their schools as to better bridge the gap between our worlds. We would like you to be the... initial test I suppose, to see if the people of Remnant are willing to learn."

"I believe I can get them to agree to such terms."

"That is all we ask. Now before we send you back to the land of the living there is one final thing you need to know Demon Hunter. The Legion was not defeated in it's entirety. There will be retaliation for the destruction of their primary force and you must make Remnant ready. As a Legion portal world currently inhabited by sentient peoples they are the next likely target." The Aspects voice was grim as she delivered this warning.

"I shall warn them."

Alexstraza nodded to me and the dream world began to fade around me as I was pushed into wakefulness. The final thing I saw was the peaceful forest filling with shadow and then darkness. Hesitantly I opened my eyes to the blindingly white of the infirmary. Sitting up slowly I found myself alone and wearing a set of gray drawstring trousers and white shirt. Again going slowly to test my balance and the amount of strain on my body I made my way out the door and in the direction of Headmaster Ozpin's office. Several doctors and nurses saw mew but made no move to stop me, some even waved and bid me a good evening.

Arriving at the tower I ascended the steps two at a time pushing my tired body to move and force the joints and muscles into a more awoken state. Pushing past security I made my way to the elevator, hell bent on seeing Ozpin and delivering the warnings that had been imparted unto me. Several guards from both Azeroth and local lawmen tried to stop me but I was able to slip by them into the elevator and pushed the button for the top of Beacon tower. Leaning against the wall I waited for the doors to ding open. When they did I was greeted by the shocked faces of several influential people from both worlds.

"Kytaan? What are you doing here, you should still be resting," That was Anduin. His appearance spoke of at least a days time passing as a light stubble had formed on the young human's face.

"Ozpin I come with a message. I suggest you send these people away and leave only those you would trust with your very life to remain. Anduin and Sylvanas you stay as well. This pertains to us all."

Ozpin did not even hesitate. Soon other than my self there was Anduin, Sylvanas, Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, Ironwood and Ozpin himself. Taking a deep breath I explained what had transpired at the ball and I issued Oum's warning.

"I don't know who or what he could be referencing but it sounded very important."

"What else did you learn Illidari?" Sylvanas asked.

And so I told her of the aspects and their acceptance to being the representatives we needed and then I told Ozpin of their condition. At first he did not seem open to the idea but he finally gave in after I told him that they wanted to test it with me and then if it worked then they would ask for teachers to be placed in all the major academies. Then came the part I dreaded most.

"There is one last warning. Alexstraza told me we did not defeat the Legion, only it's primary attack force. She says to be ready for a retaliation here on Remnant."

Ozpin looked at me over the top of his coffee cup. His face was an unreadable mask. HE share a quick glance with each of his advisers and turned back to me.

"Very well then. We shall prepare for war."

With that he dismissed everyone except Goodwitch and myself saying he would call upon them later. Once they were gone we began to iron out the details of the Azerothian history and culture call I was going to teach before he sent me on my way as well. Arriving at the dorm I found it empty and I was grateful. I fell into my hammock and drifter=d off to sleep wondering just what the future would hold for us all.

 _Whatever happens we must keep moving forward. That is the only way we get through this life._

 **A/N: Hey guys and gals! I am back. No more classes and I am taking some time off of work so I am finally able to write again! I am looking forward to getting back into the swing of things and hopefully writing something that people will enjoy reading. I am a bit out of practice but hopefully I am not too bloody awful. Anywho I need to thank all of you who have read and favorited or followed or reviewed this little tale of mine. So without further ado!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Followers:** DaChubbyChicken, DalekEmperorUltron, Demon Elsa, KanesRedemption, , Lemmata, Ryuzaki 007, T3chi3, TheMysteriousOtaku, Theshadowspartan117, YharnamHunter2092, avangeduser, blaze837, creeperlord85, deadsoldier117, dinoz0rzz, hetjagrr, kadenseamons, knyrre, and poisonfirethunder.

 **Favoriters:** DaChubbyChicken, Demon Elsa, KanesRedemption, KorinaDragonClaw, Lemmata, Lordequinox, Ryuzaki 007, Sagicknight, T3chi3, Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S, avangeduser, blaze837, fireassasin, hetjagrr, kadenseamons, poisonfirethunder, and zereak.

 **Reviewers:** Akshka and delta2177

 **Like I said before thanks to all of you and I hope I can please you all with my continued writing. Well until next time, peace out boys and girls! (P.S. If you are reading my other fanfic {Through the Shattered Mirror} as well, it should be updated within the next week hopefully.)**


End file.
